pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Impfusion
Impfusion is a Zombie Hero in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'', and the leader of the Crazy and Smarty classes. His signature superpower is Coat of Concoctions, which Conjures a Potion, makes it cost 3 less, and draws a card. He is part of the Tide Turners set. Origins Impfusion's name is a portmanteau of infusion, a drink prepared by soaking leaves in a liquid, and Imp. Statistics *'Classes:' Crazy, Smarty *'Superpowers' **'Signature:' Coat of Concoctions - Conjure a Potion, and it costs 3 less. Draw a card. ***Electrobolt - Do 3 damage to a Plant. ***Big Chill - Freeze a Zombie. Draw a card. ***Brute Strength - A Zombie gets +3 . Hero Description He doesn't hate Plants as much as other Zombies. He just wishes that they were a lot easier to harvest. '' Strategies ''Impfusion makes up for his size with plenty of tricks up his banana coat sleeves. With card draw, strong hitters, easy ways to delay and destroy enemies, and his flexible assortment of potions, Impfusion makes for a very annoying prehistoric pest. With Impfusion has a handy duo of classes that can both focus on swarming. Smarty cards usually have [[w:c:pvz:Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] which can greatly benefit from Crazy's mass-buffing cards such as Meteor Z and Orchestra Conductor. Smarty also has cards that can protect the fragile Crazy Zombies that deal lots of damage. Impfusion can finish off the enemy fairly quickly with such an aggressive class as Crazy. Cards with lots of can hit the Hero head-on if Impfusion can move Plants out of the way; he can [[w:c:pvz:Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] enemy Plants, [[w:c:pvz:Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] them and eliminate them via Winter Squash, or take out weaker Plants with [[w:c:pvz:Card#Splash Damage|'Splash Damage']] Plants. Any of these options should be enough to open up the lanes for the powerhouse Zombies in Impfusion's hand. One of Impfusion's quirks is his uncertainty with his power. While this means that his signature technically costs 2 , it also means that Impfusion gets to play a rather hefty card sooner than usual in addition to drawing a card. Most of the cards have some sort of drawback, but they can still prove effective if Impfusion can play his hand correctly. Below is the list of possible cards to Conjure with Impfusion's signature superpower. Since they all cost 4 , they all cost 1 when they are Conjured. *'Lycandrupe Extract:' A Zombie gets +3 /+3 and [[w:c:pvz:Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']]. At the end of the turn, turn that Zombie into a random Zombie that costs 2 or less. *'Klein Bottle:' Draw 4 cards. The Plant Hero draws 2 cards. *'Teacup of Treachery:' Do 4 Damage to all Plants and Zombies here. *'Tonic of Toughness:' Triple a Zombie's Health. A Plant here gets +5 . *'Message in a Bottle:' Make a random Zombie that has 3 or less here. At the start of the next turn, that Zombie enters the Plant Hero's hand. It is wise to play Coat of Concoctions before playing any other Tricks else in order to figure out what you're going to get and subsequently work with what you have. Lycandrupe Extract can easily cause havoc to important Plants and the Plant Hero's health, and the Zombie created afterwards could boost Unlife of the Party. The Klein Bottle could easily fill your hand up with necessary cards and be especially helpful in a deck where cheap cards form the backbone. Teacup of Treachery can clear a lane of Plants and trigger Valkyrie's and Frankentuar's abilities should a Zombie be unfortunately destroyed. Although Health-strong Plants or Zombies are somewhat rare in the Smarty and Crazy Classes, they exist, such as Valkyrie and Magic Beanstalk, and they can benefit greatly from Tonic of Toughness. Against Impfusion may just seem like a standard swarming Hero, but he has more tricks up his sleeve that can protect his fragile units from Plants. He has Plants with special effects such as The Great Zucchini or Brainana that can put restrictions on what the Plant Hero can do that turn, and he has literal Tricks such as Iceberg Lettuce and Spring Bean that can turn the tide of combat at the part where the Plant Hero can't do anything about Impfusion's actions. However, the majority of Impfusion's units are fragile, and Impfusion doesn't have any real methods of bolstering his units. This contributes to his heavy reliance on playing his hand correctly so that he can hinder Plant units as soon as possible, which will lead to his troops overwhelming the weakened Plant force. One solid method of avoiding these tricks is to play your OWN Gravestones since they don't reveal until after the Zombie Tricks phase--however, be aware that the Smarty Class has Anti-Gravestone cards such as Grave Mistake and Spyris. Strategy Decks Gallery Impfusion_Textured_Like_My_Bad_Dra.png|Impfusion's full body. Trivia *Impfusion appears to be wearing a Lima-Pleurodon skull on his head and a banana coat. **The latter is a reference to Trapper Zombie's description. Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes Category:Zombies Category:Crazy Heroes Category:Smarty Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Imps